Too late?
by isabellelightwoodfan
Summary: Issues arise between Ron and Hermione as Harry and Ginny wedding approaches. Takes places after the last chapter of Deathly Hallows but pre epilogue. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Before it's too late

Pairing: Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny

Rating:

Warnings:

Summary: Issues arise between Ron and Hermione as Harry and Ginny wedding approaches. Takes places after the last chapter of Deathly Hallows but pre epilogue.

AN: This takes place about 5 years (maybe more) after Voldemort is defeated.

* * *

"What are your plans today?" Ron asked while he and Hermione were having breakfast in her kitchen. "Because I was thinking we could just stay here all day and be lazy."

"How is that different than every other day for you, Ronald?" Hermione teased not looking up from the Daily Prophet.

"Seriously," Ron said his mouth full of bacon.

Hermione looked at him over her paper and grimaced, "Ok, first of all- ew. Second of all- I have to meet my mom for lunch and I have a dress fitting after that. Then I need to confirm plans for the bachelorette party and about a thousand other things. So, today is bad for me to be lazy."

"Have you noticed it's never a good day for you to be lazy?" Ron asked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "Have you met me?" Hermione asked.

"Good point," Ron conceded. "I guess I will just be lazy today then."

"Could you do it at your own place?" Hermione asked.

"Are you mad?" Ron replied.

"No," Hermione told him, "But like I'm said I'm busy today and I don't want to have to stress about all of the things you should be doing that you're not."

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Really?" Hermione said putting down her paper. She picked up her planner and pulled a piece of paper out. "There is Robe fitting and planning the bachelor party and helping your mom with plans for the rehearsal dinner. Oh, of course, writing a speech…shall I go on?" She folded the list and put it back in her planner.

"Ok, but I have time for all that." Ron said.

"No, you don't. They are getting married in two weeks." Hermione told him.

"Then why haven't you been nagging me?" Ron asked. "I depend on your nagging to force me into getting things done."

"I'm tired of nagging" Hermione said simply. "From now on you have to motivate yourself, got it?" Hermione looked at the microwave clock. "I have to go and shower now. You can see yourself out?"

"Mmhmm." Ron said. He stood up and kissed his girlfriend. Ron could tell something was wrong. "Are you mad that I put all that stuff off?"

"Why would I be?" Hermione asked. "It's not my wedding." With that she left the room.

Ron stood there staring at her feeling like he was trampled by the Chudley Cannons.

* * *

Ron was waiting for Harry at the Leaky Caldron. He was twisting his napkin nervously. He was going over the conversation he and Hermione had this morning trying to figure it out. She said she wasn't mad but Ron had known Hermione for over ten years and could sense the undercurrent of hostility. But what was she mad about? The only thing he could think of was that he was slacking as Harry's best man. Ron knew he wasn't living up to his responsibilities but that wasn't really new. Ron was always a little bit of a slacker and Hermione knew this already. Ron just didn't get it.

"Ron," Harry said and nudged him pulling him out of his reverie. "Hello."

"Oh. Hi." Ron said. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About?" Harry asked taking the napkin Ron was twisting away from him.

"Things." Ron said. "But that's not why I called you here."

"Why did you call me here?" Harry asked.

"It was pointed out to me today by my better half that I have been less than reliable as your best man." Ron said. "I'm sorry. I want you to know that I am all over it now. Robe fittings and bachelor party…everything"

Harry shrugged, "its cool. Ginny chose your dress robes weeks ago and your mom gave her your measurements. As for the party I don't need anything fancy- a few drinks and some buddies. Trust me if you were endangering this wedding Ginny would have had you killed already."

Ron laughed and felt relieved. But his giddiness was short lived. His mind kept coming back to Hermione and the scene this morning. It must have shown on his face.

"What's up mate?" Harry asked.

"Hermione…she's acting strangely." Ron said.

"Strange? How?" Harry asked.

"She was mad at me. She said she wasn't mad but she was mad." Ron said.

Harry chuckled, "Hermione is always mad at you. It's her thing."

"This feels different. Usually when Hermione is mad she tells me or shows me but she is trying to keep me from knowing she is mad. She didn't sound like Hermione. It was bizarre." Ron told him.

"It will blow over. "Harry assured him. "Just like always." Harry flagged down Tom and they ordered lunch. Ron decided to put the Hermione thing to rest. Harry was right it would blow over.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were walking though Diagon Alley. Ginny was talking to Hermione about something wedding related but Hermione had tuned her out. She couldn't get the fight with Ron out of her head.

Hermione knew her behavior was little peculiar. Ron was who he was and this wasn't new to her. Usually she either did would wait until Ron couldn't put things off anymore and bug him until he did it or she just did it herself. Lately Ron was driving her crazy though. Hermione she should just talk to Ron but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Hello, Hermione!" Ginny called waiving a hand in front of her friends face.

"Oh, I am sorry," Hermione said sheepishly. "I zoned out, I guess."

Ginny laughed, "Its ok," she said but her face changed from a look of amusement to a look of concern. "Its fine but I have to say I am concerned. I didn't know you knew how to zone out."

"Oh, I do," Hermione insisted. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Like?" Ginny prompted.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't want to involve you in this." Hermione said.

Ginny looked at Hermione like she was crazy," What are you talking about? You're my best friend."

"I know," Hermione sighed, "But I am dating your brother and I don't want to put in the middle."

"Yes, you are dating my brother but you're my best friend," Ginny told her. "I love Ron but I love you and I can separate the two."

Hermione felt weird but decided she probably did need to talk to someone," Ok, Ron and I had a fight." She said.

"And?" Ginny asked. "Look, Hermione you and Ron bicker all the time."

"Yes, we bicker, it's fun and cute…this is different."

"Different?" Ginny echoed. "B ad?"

"I think it is bad," Hermione said, her voice dropping almost to a whisper. "It may be the end."

Whoa," Ginny held up her hands, "stop, what you mean the end?"

Hermione groaned, "I love your brother, you know I do. But, lately I am worried he will never grow up and I will spend the rest of my adult life taking care of him. I thought I didn't mind but now…" Hermione wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "I think I want more than cleaning up after Ron forever." Hermione looked at Ginny, 'I am sorry, I know he is your brother."

Ginny nodded, "I get it, no need to apologize. I am with you. The only thing I can say is that you should talk to Ron, give him a chance to make things right."

Hermione agreed, "You're right," But deep down she had to wonder, was it too late?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Before it's too late

Pairing: Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny

Rating:

Warnings:

Summary: Issues arise between Ron and Hermione as Harry and Ginny wedding approaches. Takes places after the last chapter of Deathly Hallows but pre epilogue.

AN: This takes place about 5 years (maybe more) after Voldemort is defeated.

* * *

Ron was miserable. He had been wrong and now it was painfully obvious. This thing between him and Hermione, it wasn't going to blow over. He was losing her and he could feel it. He tried talking to her but she was still giving him the "nothing is wrong" party line.

His best friend and his sister were getting married the day after tomorrow and he wanted to be happy for them but he couldn't. He was so scared he was going to lose the love of his life it was all he could think about. Ron had known Hermione nearly half of his life. He loved her for almost that long. From the time he was 16 years old, she was all he ever wanted.

He wracked his brain for the last two weeks and tried to find a way to fix it. The only thing to be done is to figure out what he did that screwed things up and fix it. He knew it was him, it had to be him, it was always him. Hermione was brilliant, smart, funny, talented, kind hearted and the most beautiful girl in the world. He was lucky she ever looked at him and he knew it. He would have to force her to tell him the truth and beg for the opportunity to put things right.

Ron ambushed Hermione as she was coming out of the shower. He waited outside the door, "Mione," he said and she jumped and nearly dropped the towel that was she was covering herself with.

"Ronald," she reproached him. "Don't sneak up on people." She readjusted the towel. "I thought you were still asleep.

Ron shook his head he shifted his weight on his feet uncomfortably, "I have actually been awake for a while."

Hermione looked concerned she reached out and touched his forehead, "Are you sick?" she asked.

"No," Ron told her. "I need to talk to you and I need you to talk to me."

Hermione moved away from him. She walked across the room and started going through the clothes in her closet. "About?" she asked.

"Something is wrong," Ron said, this was a statement of fact not a question. He was not giving her an opportunity to shake him off this time.

To Ron's surprise she didn't even try. She sighed deeply and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Yes, I guess there is no point fighting this anymore."

"Talk to me," Ron urged. He sat down beside her and took her hand. "We can fix this…whatever this is, ok?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione said, tears gathering in her big brown eyes

"Of course it can," Ron said. "We love each other," Ron hesitated, "You do love me, right?"

Hermione nodded, "Of course I love you. I always have and I always will but Ron …we are both so different now . I think maybe what we want is changing."

"What do you want?" Ron demanded. "I can want it too."

Hermione smiled through the tears, "It doesn't work that way, Ron."

Ron felt like he couldn't breathe, "This can't be it," he said, it sounded like he was begging. "Please."

"I just need sometime," Hermione said. "I am not saying were done, I just need some time to think."

"How much time?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know," she admitted. "I will let you know, ok?"

"I guess I don't have a choice," Ron said his voice thick with misery. "I will leave you alone now."

He left her sitting there on the bed. She looked so small and frail, like she used to as a little girl, it made it hard for Ron to leave.

* * *

Hermione didn't have it in her to go to work today…so for the first time since she got this job she called in sick. She got dressed and sat on the floor in her bedroom . She didn't cry, she just sat in silence for a long time. Her heart felt raw and broken. Her brain was telling her this was for the best but her heart didn't agree.

Hermione felt her stomach turn, "Oh, not again," she cried before jumping to her feet and running to the bathroom. Once she wasn't sick anymore she washed her face and brushed her teeth. This was something she had been avoiding too but she knew she could avoid it anymore. She had been getting sick every morning for two weeks and she had to figure this out.

Hermione knew what was wrong but didn't want to admit it. She took a book out of her underwear drawer and opened it. This was a book Fleur had given her. It had contraceptive spells and spells to tell you whether or not you're pregnant. Hermione turned to the spell she needed and read it quietly. Wordlessly, she cast the spell. According to the book, after she said the spell she needed to hold her wand to her stomach, if she was pregnant it would spark three times purple speaks. If there was two white sparks, she was not pregnant.

Hermione waited. She felt fear wash over her when she saw the three purple sparks. She was pregnant. "No," Hermione said. "Can't..Just can't…" She sighed and then went into her bathroom. She opened a bag under the sink where she kept her feminine products, a place Ron never touched, and pulled out a muggle pregnancy test. She followed the instructions and waited for the results, pacing and rubbing her hands nervously. Finally, she looked and saw the results were positive. "I am, I am pregnant." She said to herself. "This..This is..Not good."

Hermione lay across her bed not sure what to do now. She and Ron were in a terrible place. She was still building her career. She wasn't married. She wanted to be married before she had a baby. Her parents would kill her. Her friends would laugh at her,

But then again…Hermione always planned to be a mom. She wanted children. She loved children. She always got jealous when she saw Fleur with her kids. Maybe there was never a right time. Maybe you just do what you can and hope for the best?

But what about Ron? He would want to help but would he really be able too. Ron could barely do his own laundry. His flat was a mess. Could Ron be a dad? But if he couldn't could she keep this from him? Should she keep it from him? Hermione loved Ron no matter what was happening and it would kill her to lie to him. She would hate herself. After the Weasley's lost Fred could she keep a grandchild from them?

She wouldn't say anything today or at the wedding. She would wait. She would wait until she figured out how this baby made her feel.

* * *

**AN: Sorry, it's so short…got a lot going on…next update will longer. Reviews are love and greatly appreciated, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Before it's too late

Pairing: Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny

Summary: Issues arise between Ron and Hermione as Harry and Ginny wedding approaches. Takes places after the last chapter of Deathly Hallows but pre epilogue.

AN: This takes place about 5 years (maybe more) after Voldemort is defeated.

* * *

Ron watched her at the rehearsal dinner. She looked sad and that made him sad. Then it made him angry, she caused this, she is the one who needs time…why does she get to be sad? Hermione barely spoke to him and no one had said anything but he knew his family was aware something was wrong. His mother was watching him like a hawk.

Ron found Hermione alone in the kitchen at the Burrow and couldn't help but say something, "How is your alone time?" he asked.

"Lonely," Hermione replied without looking at him.

"That is a choice," Ron countered, trying hard not to feel sorry for her.

Hermione nodded, "It is," she agreed.

Ron couldn't stand this, "Then why?" he demanded. "Let's go home and talk and work around this, please?"

Hermione shook her head; "I can't do this, please …" she walked out of the room leaving Ron dumbfounded.

After the dinner was over Ron hung around to help clean up and his mother decided to intervene. "What is going on between you and Hermione?" she asked making an effort to sound casual.

"Just the usual," Ron lied.

"Oh?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "It seemed like more. Hermione wouldn't even look at you and I overheard that conversation in the kitchen."

"Well, I guess nothing can be private, huh?" Ron sighed.

Mrs. Weasley smiled ruefully, "Not in this family and certainly not in this house." She cleared her throat, "You have no idea what the problem is?"

Ron shook his head, "None whatsoever."

"I do," Mrs. Weasley said, "I think I do, at least."

"What?" Ron asked.

"How long have you and Hermione been together?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Her son shrugged, "Don't know, 4or 5 years…"

"You practically live together," Mrs. Weasley said and then laughed at the shock on his face. "Oh. Like I didn't know you spend just about every night with her." She motioned for Ron to take a seat, "Hermione is a powerful and capable witch who has accomplished a lot in a short amount of time. Hermione is hitting an age now where her friends and co workers are settling down, buying homes, getting married, having kids….you see?"

He was completely oblivious to whatever she was trying to say, "No, I really don't," Ron admitted.

Mrs. Weasley made a clucking sound and shook her head, "I think Hermione might be questioning a relationship that has gone on so long without the discussion of marriage."

"We have discussed it," Ron defended himself.

"When?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Shortly after we starting dating, we both said we would wait until we were ready," Ron answered.

"Maybe Hermione is ready and wondering why you aren't," Mrs. Weasley told her son.

* * *

Ginny was staying the night at Hermione's flat. Hermione was sitting on the floor crying while her friend was in the shower. She held it together all during the party but she had to get this out before Ginny was done.

Seeing Ron was hard because he looked so handsome. He was so sweet and she was keeping this monumental secret from him. She felt like the worst person ever.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny demanded. She rushed across the room and knelt down. She was still wet and in a towel but didn't seem to notice.

Hermione shook her head, "It's silly and tomorrow is your wedding day, let's just be happy."

"But you're not happy," Ginny argued. "Tell me what is wrong?"

"Ron and I broke up," Hermione said miserably.

Ginny gasped, "Tonight?"

"No, a few days ago," Hermione answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny asked wrapping an arm around her friend. "What happened?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to take any attention from your special time and I broke up with Ron…well, we didn't actually brake up we are taking a break…I just feel like Ron and I are in different places and maybe we want different things."

Ginny nodded and leaned her head against Hermione's. "Ron is my brother and I want him to be happy but you are my friend and I can see how hard this is for you but can I say…" Ginny trailed off. 'Never mind, none of my business."

"What?" Hermione asked really wanting her friend's opinion.

Ginny stroked Hermione's hair and said, "If it is so hard. If it hurts this much…how do you know it is the right thing to do?"

* * *

"And to Harry Flopper…Harvey Mopper…the guy over there," Neville pointed to where Harry and Ron were standing. He was drunk and trying to give a speech and it wasn't working out so well. "Congratulations whoever you are."

Everyone laughed and raised their glasses. Harry nodded and mumbled thanks. He peered over at Ron who obviously pretending to have fun but didn't seem to be having any at all. He nodded to Ron signaling for them to step away from the party.

"You ok?" Harry asked once they were out of earshot.

Ron nodded, "Of course." He answered.

"You have never been a very good liar," Harry remarked. "Why don't you tell me the truth?"

"My mom said something," Ron told him, "And I am not sure what to do with it or what to think at all really. She could be wrong or she could be right…." Ron shrugged.

"What did she say?" Harry asked.

"She said my issues with Hermione might be because …well because Hermione wants to get married."Ron explained.

Harry was quiet for a moment. He had a pensive expression on his face. Then he shrugged, "So, what if it is…that is good right. You know what it is…you can fix it."

"Fix it?" Ron echoed.

"You love Hermione. You have been together long enough for marriage to be plausible." Harry replied. "I have kind of wondered myself when you were going to take the next step."

Ron bristled, "When I am ready and not before." He said simply.

"You do love Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Ron answered.

"You do see yourself with her forever?" Harry said.

Ron nodded, "Without a doubt," he responded.

Harry threw his hands up,"Then isn't this the next logical step?"

Ron covered his eyes, "I don't want it to be the next logical step. I want to be in the moment and know it is what I want to do. I want to know in my heart that this is the right thing in that moment. I don't want to be pressured or forced or whatever. I want to be in control. We are still young and we have a lot to do before we are some marred couple. I don't want anyone else, I never really have. I just want to make the decision and have it not be decision…make sense?"

"I guess," Harry conceded. "What are you going to do?"

"I have no clue," Ron admitted. "If I ask her if she wants to get married and she says yes then I have to choose between doing what I want and hurting her. If she says no she doesn't want to get married then I look stupid and risk making her angrier. If I don't say anything and let this keep going then I could lose her…" Ron shook his head, "Is there any right answer here?"

"Doesn't seem to be does there?" Harry said. "Good luck mate."

They laughed and rejoined their friends.

* * *

Hermione was packing her bag with her makeup and hair brush. They were going to get dressed at the burrow and Hermione wanted to be sure she didn't forget anything. She was almost done with her packing when the bathroom door swung open and banged against the wall. Hermione turned and saw Ginny standing in the doorway looking bewildered and slightly angry.

"Gin?" Hermione started but stopped when she saw what was in her friend's hands…the pregnancy test from the trash. Hermione felt her knees go weak but managed to stay upright. "Ginny," she started again but was interrupted.

"What is this?" Ginny demanded. Hermione didn't answers she asked again, "Tell me, what this is?"

"It's a muggle thing," Hermione said.

"What does it do?" Ginny shot back.

"Ginny, please, we are late…we can talk about this later." Hermione pleaded.

"Answer me first," Ginny replied her tone even but her face angry.

"It is a pregnancy test," Hermione admitted.

"What is the result?" Ginny asked. "Because I think a plus sign would mean positive, am I right?"

Hermione hesitated and took a deep breath. Finally she said, "Yes, it is positive." Hermione replied.

Ginny shook her head, "You're pregnant?" she asked.

Hermione nodded, "It would appear so."

"How long have you know?" Ginny asked.

"A while, I just confirmed it recently though," Hermione said.

"You broke up with my brother…were you not planning on telling him?" Ginny shouted. "I can't…that is…Hermione -that is unforgivable."

Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes, "I know she wailed…I am so afraid. I want to be a mom…but now is not a good time…but is it ever …I know Ron loves kids and he loves me…but can he be a dad? I have to remind him to brush his teeth and change his socks…how can he changed diapers and feed a child? We are not married…my parents will be furious...I doubt your parents will like it much either…It's just…I don't…I can't…" Hermione fell to the floor and broke down into a sob.

Ginny knelt down and rubbed her back, "I am sorry, I over reacted…of course you're scared. I would be too. It's fine. We will figure it all out, I promise." She whispered.

"Are you going to tell Ron today?" Hermione asked her voice small and pitiful.

"On my wedding day?" Ginny snorted. "Doubtful …I am bit busy today."

"What should I do?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged, "I have no clue. But Ron needs to know…give him the opportunity to rise to the occasion. You can't do this alone and my brother loves you, that much I know for sure."

Hermione wiped her eyes and nodded, "I guess you're right. But not today…maybe tomorrow."

"Maybe," Ginny echoed. "But we are really, really late…let's just go."

Hermione agreed and stood up. She went back to packing but she couldn't put this out of her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Before it's too late

Pairing: Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny

Summary: Issues arise between Ron and Hermione as Harry and Ginny wedding approaches. Takes places after the last chapter of Deathly Hallows but pre epilogue.

AN: This takes place about 5 years (maybe more) after Voldemort is defeated.

* * *

Chapter 4:

The wedding was beautiful. Ginny was glowing as she floated down the aisles. Harry beamed as he took vows and Ginny cried a little. It was truly moving.

The reception was one big party. People were eating and dancing and having a great time. Hermione felt her spirits lift a little and was even able to genuinely smile some. She made the rounds making small talk with friends and acquaintances.

Ron approached her when she was alone and taking a moment to grab some food and rest. "Hi," he said sitting across from her at a small table.

"Hi," Hermione replied. "You look very nice tonight Ronald." And it was true he was wearing navy blue dress robes and they complimented him well.

"You too," He said. Then he laughed, "That is an understatement. You look painfully beautiful"

"Painfully?" Hermione asked. She knew she looked well in her new dress. It was light pink. It was form fitting but not too tight. Her hair was up with curls spilling down around her face. "I am sorry it is painful."

"Want to dance?" Ron asked.

Hermione hesitated but couldn't say no, she nodded her assent and let Ron lead her to the dance floor. Ron held her tight and close but not overly restrictive. For a long moment they were silent and just enjoying this moment.

Finally Ron cleared his throat and said, "I need to ask you something?"

"Ok," Hermione replied.

"Did you want to get married?" He asked not looking at her. "Is that what that was about?"

Hermione pulled away, "So, what you are asking is this some sort of tantrum because I wanted to get married? Like I was pressuring you or trying to scare you?"

"I don't mean that," Ron said but then he cocked his head to the side, "Was it?"

Hermione felt color rise to her face, "Really? After all these years…you honestly think that of me? I shouldn't have to tell you this, but for the record Ronald, if I want something I say it, I go for it…I have wanted to marry you since I was 16 years old but I wanted to wait until we were ready. If you asked I would say yes, I feel ready enough now. But for you to think I would manipulate you or whatever…" Hermione shook her head. She was in disbelief.

"Ok, I am sorry. My mum said…but I should have known…I mean …" Ron groaned.

Hermione's righteous anger was still fueling her so she kept rolling. "And would it really be so bad? I mean is marriage the worst thing ever?"

"No, "Ron replied. "It's not but I don't want to be tricked or manipulated into something. I need to want it too."

"And you don't?" Hermione countered.

"I didn't say that," Ron snapped.

Hermione pulled away and left him alone on the dance floor. She found her purse and said goodbye to the Weasley's and to Harry and Ginny and then she dissaparated.

* * *

Ron wasn't sure what happened. He was just trying to be honest and she exploded. He held himself together until after the reception and he excused himself as early as he could without raising the suspicions of his family.

He went back to his apartment feeling sad and angry and confused. This what Hermione always did and it drove him crazy. She would get something in her head and blow things out of proportion. She always acts like Ron screws up on purpose! That is crazy. All he wants is to make her happy.

Once Ron showered and dressed for bed he calmed down. He realized that maybe she had the right to be a little upset. He did accuse her of being manipulative and desperate. The thing is Ron knows Hermione…he has known her for years and she would be direct if she wanted something.

Ron knew he should apologize but he was going to give it until tomorrow. When Hermione was mad it is best to let her breath for a while. So, Ron went to sleep and promised himself he would talk to Hermione tomorrow.

The next morning Ron had a made a decision. He would propose. He had been really stupid about all of this marriage stuff. He loved her, there is no one else besides her he would ever love, why not make the commitment. After seeing how happy Harry was when he married Ginny he knew he would not regret this choice.

A few years ago his dad gave Ron something special, a ring that had been Arthur's mother ring. Ill proposed to Fleur using Aunt Muriel's ring. He told Ron that it was his to use when he was ready. Ron put it away thinking he would never use it. When he wanted to propose he would buy Hermione a brand new ring. But now this felt like the moment to make his move and he wanted to use that ring.

It took him about 10 minutes to find it. It wasn't where he remembered leaving it but finally he found it in his sock drawer. He dressed carefully; he wanted to look nice but not overdressed. He chose a nice button up shirt and a new pair of dark jeans.

He apparated to Hermione's front porch and knocked on the door. Hermione opened the door just a few seconds later. She was wearing Ron's Chudley Canons shirt. She looked tired and as if she had been crying. "Ron?" Hermione asked, she looked surprised and a little afraid.

"Can I come in?" Ron asked.

Hermione hesitated but then she nodded and let him inside. They went into the living room and stood in awkward silence.

Ron finally cleared his throat and said, "I am sorry," his started, "About yesterday…the last few weeks…"

Hermione shook her head," No, It was me…I haven't been fair."

Ron held a hand up, "Let me finish," he said. He motioned for Hermione to sit and she did. He started pacing as he spoke, "I tried to think last night, and I really tried to think about why I get so weird about the marriage thing. I think maybe it is because I watched my parents struggle and to be honest it doesn't seem like they have much fun. I thought marriage meant that we would have settle down and have babies and the fun would be sucked out of our lives," He paused to gauge Hermione reaction and was shocked to see she looked ready to dissolve into tears. "But I thought about George and Angelina who are married and seem to have more fun than anyone else. I think I was wrong. Marriage is what you make it. I love you more than I have ever loved any other girl. I have loved you since we were little more than children and I know without a doubt I will never love anyone but you." Ron dropped to one knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket, "So, I want to know if you will marry me?"

Ron wasn't sure what he expected when he proposed but he did not expect for Hermione to let out a wail and run from the room but that is exactly what she did. Ron stood there for a moment after she fled trying to figure out what he did wrong and how to fix it. He decided the only person who can answer that was Hermione and so he would have to talk to her…whether or not she liked it.

Hermione was sitting on the floor of her bathroom. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin was resting on her knees. She was trying not to cry…se was tired of crying but she just couldn't help it. Ron was so wonderful and kind. Why had she thought he would be anything less? Why didn't she have faith in him? Now he was being kind and she was lying to him. Would he ever forgive her? Did she deserve forgiveness?

Hermione didn't hear Ron come in but she felt his eyes on her. She looked up at him and waited for him to speak.

Ron sighed and looked at his feet, "I don't get it," Ron admitted. "You seem upset but you don't seem mad at me…I just wish I knew how to fix this."

Hermione took a deep breath, "I have to tell you something. You're going to be upset but there is nothing I can do about that now." She closed her eyes and steeled herself before speaking, "I am pregnant." She heard a sharp intake of breath from Ron but he didn't speak so she kept going, "That is what started all of this. I didn't give you a chance to be the great guy that you are. I assumed because you weren't ready for marriage that you weren't ready to be a dad either. I thought you couldn't handle it. I underestimated you and for that I am truly sorry." She looked Ron now. His face was blank…no smile…nothing. "Ron, say something, please?"

Ron looked at her, "What should I say?" he asked quietly.

Hermione shuddered at his tone which was cold. "Are you mad?" she asked, her voice tiny and quiet.

Ron looked up at the ceiling and shook his head, "Am I allowed to be mad?" Ron asked. "I would be a real git if I was mad, wouldn't I?"

Hermione shurgged,"You are allowed to feel however you want," she told him. "Do you not want this baby? Just a few minutes ago you proposed to me and now you seem detached and I don't know what that means…if you don't want this that is fine. I can do this on my own."

Ron hit the wall with his fist, "That right there is why I am mad. You are judging my reaction when I just found out this life altering news. You have had …what? Weeks? You just assumed I couldn't be a husband? A father? You are talking about being on your own? Do you think that little of me?"

"No, I…" Hermione faltered. He was right and she didn't know how to be wrong or how to make up for it? "I am sorry."

"And that fixes it?" Ron countered. He shook his head, "I am not even sure what to say?"

Hermione wiped the tears and said, "What can I do to fix it?"

Ron shrugged, "I am not sure," he admitted. "I have to go." He started to leave and then he turned, "I am mad and I am scared but you won't be alone…me leaving…I am not leaving you. I would never let you do this alone…I just need a minute…or something." And then he was gone.

Hermione continued to sit there and cry. Eventually se peeled herself off the floor. She went to the living room and found the ring on the floor. She picked it up and looked at it. It was beautiful and exactly like what she would want. Where did he get it? She took it out of the box and slipped it on her finger. It fit perfectly and it felt so right. She sighed and slipped the ring from her finger feeling sadder than she ever had in her life.

* * *

**AN: Wow, it has been too long. I am so so so so so sorry it took so long. I am terrible, I know. It should be finished tonight or tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Before it's too late

Pairing: Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny

Rating:

Warnings:

Summary: Issues arise between Ron and Hermione as Harry and Ginny wedding approaches. Takes places after the last chapter of Deathly Hallows but pre epilogue.

AN: This takes place about 5 years (maybe more) after Voldemort is defeated.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Ron found himself at George's flat and he wasn't sure why. He knocked on the door not sure what to say or what to expect. The door was opened by George's wife Angelina.

"Ron?" she greeted him with a smile. "This is a surprise."

Ron nodded,"Yeah, sorry," Ron replied. "Is George around?"

Angelina nodded and motioned for Ron to come inside. He stood in the doorway as Angelina called for George.

Is brother entered the room with a smile but faltered when he saw Ron. "You ok little brother?" he asked.

Ron shurgged,"I think so," he answered succinctly. "Can we go for a walk or something?"

George looked at Angelina who nodded her assent and had an understanding smile," Go on, I am sick of you," she teased but kissed him tenderly.

George grabbed his jacket and the brothers walked out together silently. George had never been one for silences so he broke this one rather quickly, "What's wrong?"

Ron groaned, "I had a fight with Hermione," he said.

George raised his eyebrows,"Yeah? So, what…all couples fight? It would be weird if you didn't."

"I know," Ron agreed. "But this was…" he shook his head.

"What did you do now?" George chided with a grin.

"It wasn't me," Ron replied his voice sharp.

The tone took George by surprise. "Oh, that is new…what did Saint Hermione do?" he asked.

"Lied to me." Ron said.

"Big lie?" George said.

Ron nodded, "The biggest." He agreed.

George stopped walking, "Did she...did she cheat?" he asked disbelief in tone and written all over his face.

"No," Ron told him. "Not that." He paused and looked at George with a serious expression. "If I tell you something do you promise not to say a word…not to anyone…not Angelina…not mom…?"

George blew out," I promise not to say anything to almost anyone," he asserted. "But I will not promise to keep things from wife. But I can promise Angelina won't say anything to anyone else.

"Alright," Ron conceded. "Hermione is pregnant."

George closed his eyes and took a deep breat,"Oh mom is going to love that," George laughed. Then he corrected himself, "She will be thrilled to be a grand mom again but the out of wedlock part…" He trailed off.

"I know," Ron said. "But the thing is she kept it from me."

"She was probably waiting for the right time, you know?" George defended Hermione.

Ron shook his head angrily," She didn't think I could do it. She didn't trust me. She thought I would be a rubbish husband and father."

George looked sympathetic. "You are going to be a great dad," He told his brother.

Ron felt relieved to hear that, "Really?" he asked.

"I am sure of it," George said. "I get why you are mad but you love Hermione, right?"

"I do," Ron said and he knew it was the truth.

"Does this change anything? Really?" George prompted.

"No," Ron answered.

"Ok then," George continued. "Do the right thing and prove her wrong, ok?"

"Ok," Ron replied feeling more confident.

"Oh and good luck telling mom," George snickered.

Ron punched his brother lightly on the arm but he felt better and he knew what to do.

* * *

Hermione was surprised when Ron was back at her door not three hours later. He had boxes with him.

"What's all that?" Hermione asked, her voice sounded pathetic.

"My stuff," Ron said. "Not all of it of course, this is symbolitic."

"Symbolic?" Hermione asked.

"Right now?" He demanded. "Really…right now you want to correct my word usage?"

Hermione smiled," Sorry, go on…" she urged him.

Rom pushed her aside gently and came in. he sat the box he was carrying down and looked at her. "I am not going to lie, I am still mad at you," he informed her, "But I love you. I can be mad at you and love you. Neither of us are perfect." His face darkened, "You hurt me. But I can see you're hurting too."

"I am," Hermione assured him.

"But none of that matter," Ron said. "What matters is we are going to be parents."

Hermione nodded, "So, what do we do? How do we get past it?" she asked.

"We just do," Ron answered with a shrug. "We admit we were both wrong and we do better."

Hermione shook her head passionately, "It was me…not you." She started.

Ron put a hand up,' you were wrong," he agreed. "But you didn't come to the conclusion on your own. I created that fear. I have always been lazy. But at Hogwarts I had a reason to succeed even if it was just to get out and then there was the war and…" Ron trailed off and shook his head," lately I haven't felt the dive to push myself but you helped me with that. I am still and mind you, but now you have given me something to work for. Being a man you can depend on and be proud of…being a good father and husband. Like my dad, like Bill and Percy. I will do it, I promise but we have to work as a team. Ok?"

Hermione couldn't believe the man in front of her. It was Ron but he was self assured and ready to take a on a challenge. He looked like the man she always knew he would be. "So," she wiped her tears and put a smile on her face. "You're moving in?"

"Yes," Ron said. "And we are getting married." He stopped and his face faltered. "If you want to, I mean?"

Hermione threw her arms around his neck," I do...I really do."

"How soon can you plan a wedding?" Ron asked as he picked up his box and headed to the bedroom.

Hermione grabbed another box," Have you met me?" she asked following him. "A few weeks…with my eyes closed."

Ron laughed,"Ok, but you're telling my mom about the baby."

Hermione felt her heat expanding…in a good way…"Some things never changed," she quipped but all was as it should be and they would have happily ever after …after all.

* * *

**AN: So, I got inspired and I finished earlier than I thought. This is the end and I don't anticipate a sequel unless I am asked for one. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it everyone.**


End file.
